incarnated_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Halfblood
Halfbloods are a group of humanoid creatures that are children of Dragons and Fullbloods. Created by Confusa. Other species breeding with dragons are not halfbloods. Fullbloods/elves are the only species that create halfbloods. These creatures are known for their ability to shapeshift into dragons and their dragon-like features. These creatures are also known for their aggressive behavior toward wyverns and their system. Both species have been against each other from the beginning and have been begun wars against each other. Description Halfbloods are humanoid creatures that look similar to Fullbloods in appearance but are noticeable through their dragon-like eyes and their hair colors. Dragons are able to change these characteristics, unlike Halfbloods. They are unable to change it and have created special dyes that allow them to change their hair for only a few days. They also use contacts if they are able to purchase it to look like Fullbloods. They grow the older they get just like dragons. Abilities Halfbloods have similar abilities to dragons with exceptions. Halfbloods are resistant to a specific element and are able to use elemental breath/attack based on the element they are. They are also weak to whatever their element is such as water for fire or darkness/light to the other. Some are able to use their element to create armor like earth and ice or changing the air around them like air. These abilities are available only when in their dragon form. Types Fire Slender and sharp with curved, thin, and long horns. Scales are shades of Red-gold or orange with yellow, orange, amber, or sometimes blue eyes. The slimmer of the types, their scales are immune to fire except for the underbelly, looking less cracked like lava than the body and allow them to freely control fire/lava but heavily rely on it. Average Height male: 17'1 - 19'6 Average Height female: 16'3 - 17'5 Earth Burly and strong with thick armor-like scales. Scales are shades of brown with brown, golden-amber, or pale brown eyes. One of the more bulkier of the types, their scales sometimes looking jagged like rocks and grow into formations after they are fully grown. Average Height male: 12'3 - 14'8 Average Height female: 10'5 - 14'4 Air Slender and muscular with fur somewhere on their body. Scales are shades of pale colors almost white or grey, with blue or yellow eyes. One of the few with the largest wings of the types, they are able to change the air around them to be thin or harsh for others. Average Height male: 18'5 - 23'5 Average Height female: 17'9 - 21'6 Water Slender leviathan-like with powerful tails. Scales are shades of blue, green, and aquamarine with green or blue eyes. The only type that cannot fly but rather swim, they are able to use the water to attack others but heavily rely on it. Average Height male: 13'4 - 16'5 Average Height female: 11'7 - 14'4 Light Slender and muscular depending on their size, with males being more muscular than females. They have a random amount of gems on their forehead with feathers somewhere on their body. Scales are shades of white or pale yellow with yellow eyes. They are able to absorb light that makes them stronger. Average Height male: 20'5 - 25'4 Average Height female: 19'3 - 23'7 Dark Slender and muscular depending on their size, with males being more slender and leech-like than females. They have thin membrane-like spikes on their body and their face can look more bet-like. Scales are shades black or purplish with black or dark shades of green eyes. They are able to suck the energy out of others like leeches and some can latch on to others. Average Height male: 19'6 - 22'5 Average Height female: 23'4 - 25'2 Sub Types Lightning Slender and muscular with lightning that comes off the body. Scales are Shades of yellow and grey-blue or grey with blue or yellow eyes. One of the few with the largest wings of the types, they are able to change the air around them to be thin or harsh for others. Average Height male: 18'2 - 22'4 Average Height female: 16'9 - 19'5 Ice Lean and almost deathly looking with sharp, jagged scales that are armor-like, the tail being able to shape into any shape wanted. Scales are shades of white to pale blue scales, almost crystal-like with blue eyes. One of the more bulkier of the types, their scales are sharp and jagged, growing into formations after they are fully grown. Average Height male: 13'2 - 15'6 Average Height female: 11'3 - 15'4 Sand Slender, sometimes burly with slightly smaller wings than air dragons. They can have snake patterns while others can look more like scorpions. Scales are shades of pale yellows or sandy colors and sometimes black. They can inject poison or venom into creatures like scorpions or snakes. Average Height male: 16'2 - 19'3 Average Height female: 14'4 - 17'2 Metal Slender even for their metallic looks, scales either fully metallic or partially looking like earth or fire dragons. Scales are shades of metals or sometimes shades of red to brown. Claws are sharp and curved like tails but tails can be multiple shapes. Average Height male: 15'2 - 17'6 Average Height female: 12'2 - 13'4 Acid Very slender and aquatic with wings connected to the shoulders. Scales are shades of green and purple or black. Scales secrete acid and are acidic. Average Height male: 14'3 - 17'4 Average Height female: 15'4 - 16'5 Twilight Similar bodies to light and dark with no tendrils or gems on their body but have little feathers. Scales are shades of reds, blues, and purples. Scales absorb or drain light/dark depending on the dragon. Average Height male: 19'5 - 23'4 Average Height female: 21'3 - 24'5 Rare Cases for the types Elementals - Some halfbloods can have problems with their scales such as scales being able to create coral encrustations to being hotter than fire, these halfbloods being called "Elementals." Royalty They are against being in groups but do have some sort of hierarchical system. These systems are due to the Lords being confined to certain parts of different worlds where their elements originated. Lord Vesuvius The Violent was one of the first dragonlords born to the elements. He was born to the element of fire and was the most aggressive of his brothers and sisters. For the safety of the others, the other dragonlords imprisoned him in the center of an island volcano and kept a watch on him. His children send and bring him information from all over. Lady Hua The Quiet Mountain was born to the element of earth and the most well known of her brother and sisters. She helps dwarfs and other creatures that come to her mountain and give them wisdom. Her children are known for helping all other species for their mother. They are also known as guardians for temples and the most diverse through religion. Lord Zephyr The Nimble was one of the first dragonlords born to the elements. He was born to the element of air and the most secluded of his brother and sisters. Only people he finds worthy are allowed to meet him and gain his wisdom. His children are known for being messengers for him and are very loyal to him. Lady Belisama The River Mother was born to the element of water and one of the most well-known dragonlord. She is very loving toward all and opens her home to them. Her children are known to be guides and help those who journey out to sea. They are also known to be diverse with their beliefs and many of them either believe in her or some part of her beliefs along with other beliefs. Lord Baldr Savior of men and dragons was born to the element of light. He is the youngest of all dragonlords and twin to Nox by spirit. He is very quiet and closed in compared to his brothers and sisters. Due to this, he has few children with other species. His children are known to be lorekeepers and messengers for him. Most of his children are loyal to him and only believe in him. Lady Nox Harbinger of Darkness was born to the element of Dark. She is the youngest of all dragonlords and twin to Baldr by spirit. She is well known for her children being loyal to her and never going against her. This is due to her treating her children equally. Her children are known for being thieves or spies for her while helping others on the side. Names Names vary from fullblood names to dragon names. It all depends on the parents, some dragons prefer dragon names while others don't care about the child's name. Known Halfbloods * Wadjet "Sahel" Unkani * Onyx * Cyanide * Ammit "Sandstorm" Unkani * Anubis "Scorpion" Unkani * Horus "Ra" Unkani * Sobek "Nile" Unkani * Queen Sphinx "Sahara" Unkani * Forge * Suna * Mist Category:Species